What's Wrong with a Little Meat?
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Ishizu sends Bakura out to do the grocery shopping, but it seems that he doesn't know that she's a vegetarian. What happens when he comes back home with his favorite food? Exoticshipping.  BakuraxIshizu  Fluffy.


I've returned with more exoticshipping! This time it's much more fluffier!

Note about setting: This is post-canon. Bakura has been able to return for the shadow realm and was able to obtain a body through means that may not seem so "ethical" to some. I'll let you use your imagination to think of what he could have done (But don't tell Ishizu! She may dump him then!)

Another note: I'm afraid that Bakura is a bit OOC, because he's not obsessed with destroying the Pharaoh/world anymore and I wrote him a little on the stupid/clueless side.

* * *

"Ishizu, the fridge is empty!" Bakura yelled out to his girlfriend. She came into to the kitchen, looked at the former spirit as he stood at the open refrigerator and simply said, "Then go out food shopping."

"Whoa, wait…what?" The "reformed" thief questioned.

"You heard me." She said. "Go out food shopping."

"No." He told her. "That is a woman's job. I'm the man of this house." Apartment, actually. "You're the woman, you go food shopping." He glared.

Ishizu crossed her arms and looked at him. "What kind of sexiest world do you live in?" She asked.

"One where the woman cooks and buys _my_ food, cleans _my_ house," Apartment, actually. "-does _my_ laundry, and looks sexy for _me_, while I go work to support my woman." He told her. "Or watch baseball. And drink beer." He added.

"_Right_." Ishizu started sarcastically. "You'll go support me by going to work at the job that you don't have, while I do all the chores, because I don't have a well paying job at the museum." Damn it, she got him there.

A disgruntled Bakura grabbed his car keys off of the kitchen counter while mumbling profanities under his breath and left the apartment.

Ishizu smirked to herself. _Men._

…

"Hey, Kitten, I'm home!" Ishizu called out as she entered through the door.

"First of all, when did I say that you could call me 'Kitten', and secondly, where were you?" Bakura asked. He was unloading groceries in the kitchen when Ishizu had entered.

"I was out shopping. Mai and Joey are having another baby, so I thought I'd go out and get them a gift. They're having their first girl and they're so excited!" Ishizu practically squealed.

"They're having _another_?" Bakura asked. "What are they, rabbits?"

"It's only their third." Ishizu informed him. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. That was when her eyes stopped at what was on the kitchen table: ten fat, juicy, bloody, steaks.

"What in the name of Ra did you buy?" Ishizu asked with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Steak." Bakura replied.

Ishizu continued to stare wide-eyed. "Flesh…of an animal…bloody, gross, flesh…"

"Ishizu, what's the matter? It's just some steak. Everyone likes meat. Nice, tasty, juicy meat." He ripped a steak out of it's plastic and Styrofoam wrapping and ate it, raw and whole.

Ishizu's eyes become even wider than before, if possible. You just ate raw steak! What is wrong with you? For Ra's shake, don't you care about E. Coli?"

"No." He answered. He shrugged, seeming oblivious and even innocent to what was wrong with eating raw meat. Well, to a physco like Bakura, a E. Coli probably wasn't much.

Ishizu sat down, putting her head in her hands. "I can't believe I live with you." Ishizu took a breath. She was realizing that she and Bakura didn't know much about each other. Clearly, he had no clue that she was a vegetarian, (either that or he simply didn't care, which would be very much like him.) and she had no clue that Bakura had a fetish for raw, bloody, steaks. They'd only been living together for a few weeks now, but they had been together for a several months and Ishizu thought that they'd at least know about each other's eating preferences.

Bakura looked at Ishizu's expression. He had never been good at reading emotions, but he could tell that Ishizu was upset. He didn't know why, unless- "Oh, wait…you hate meat, don't you?"

"Gee, how'd you figure that out?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know that I'm not good at figuring out things!" Maybe he should work on improving his emotional IQ.

"Don't I know it." She rolled her eyes yet again and smirked. At least she knew something about her boyfriend. "I suppose that I can assume now that you know I will not be eating that steak."

"Fine by me. More steak for me then. I know what I'm having for breakfast tomorrow morning." He smiled his evil smile.

"Ew." Ishizu rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. Bakura gave a chuckle. He leaned into kiss her, but Ishizu stopped him by placing her hand to his mouth. "Brush your teeth first."

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Now this is the part where I beg like a little puppy for reviews! So, reviews please? I'd love to hear what you all have to say!


End file.
